In a typical process of making a "hand made" knife, the knife maker generally holds the knife blank by hand against a rotating grinding wheel and grinds away the required amount of metal to hone the edge to the desired sharpness. During the process, the blank is moved normally across the edge of the grinding wheel while it is manually held against the grinding wheel by the operator. Not only is such an operation time consuming, but it also usually results in a knife having a non-uniform blade edge.
To overcome such deficiencies, applicant has provided a fixture which is attachable to a grinder or the like which holds the blade securely against the grinding wheel while permitting the operator to move the knife blank back and forth across the surface of the grinding wheel to provide for uniform hollow grinding of the edge to a predetermined thickness in a rapid and facile manner.